Adventskalender
by Riza-Mustang-Chan
Summary: Parce qu'au fond, on garde tous la trace plus ou moins vivace de l'enfant que nous fûmes. Mais sûrement ne savez vous pas à quel point il est encore présent en vous. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un petit tour ici l'aiderait à réapparaître ?
1. Introduction

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit, et bienvenue à tous !

Je pense que même après la lecture du résumé de notre recueil, quelques détails sont encore obscurs dans votre petite tête. Premièrement, ce que vous lirez est le fruit d'une collaboration avec Drimali ( qui est une fille géniale ).  
Ensuite, l'origine même : si on prend la tradition de tous les enfants (voire même les très grand enfants) de manger un chocolat chaque jour de décembre avant Noël, et des écrits sur notre univers préféré qu'est celui de FMA, paf!, ça fait des chocapics !

Vous m'avez sûrement comprise : vous aurez droit à toute une série de (magnifiques) one-shot pour patienter jusqu'aux fêtes. Nous posterons les-dits one-shot de manière régulière, soit tous les deux jours vers 17-18h, du 1er au 23 décembre. Eh oui, comme on dit, "Trop de one shot tue le one shot". On ne voudrait pas que vous risquiez une overdose.

Tout ce bel ensemble portera sur des personnages, des lieux et des temps divers et variés. Car ce recueil s'adresse à tous !

Nous espérons donc que vous accepterez de passer ce dur mois d'hiver ici, avec nous et vous souhaitons une excellente lecture.


	2. Os n1

Titre : Neige

Auteur : Riza M.

Genre : Drame

Personnage : Rose

Voilà donc le premier Os qui inaugure ce calendrier de l'Avent. Il parlera principalement ( pour ne pas dire uniquement ) de Rose. Sachez que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. De plus, dans le manga, je trouve qu'elle manque de caractère. Or, la phrase que lui avait dite Ed après la défaite du père Cornello m'a énormément marquée. C'est certainement en partie pour cette raison, que parmi la liste des nombreux personnages de Fma, ce fut son nom qui attira mon premier regard.

J'espère que cet Os vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera l'envie de suivre notre collaboration.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Neige

Une fois de plus, Rose envoyait s'écraser face au sol une des nombreuses choses cassables de sa maison. Elle était emplie d'une rage destructrice. Une haine, telle qu'elle n'en avait plus ressentie depuis un an. Saisissant une nouvelle assiette par un coin ébréché, elle la jeta de toutes ses forces. En moins d'une seconde, un ferme fracas retentit dans sa cuisine.

On pouvait dire que celle-ci avait déjà vu se briser nombre de vaisselle et d'argenterie en son sein. Cela avait commencé très doucement – on aurait même pu qualifier cela d'innocent. Les jours où elle en avait marre, elle éclatait quelque chose par terre, puis se calmait directement. C'était simple et efficace.

Malheureusement, cela avait sérieusement dérapé il y a un an. Ce jour-là, ce n'était pas une malheureuse assiette avait perdu son utilité. C'était la quasi-totalité de son matériel qui y était passé. Cette pièce était devenue depuis lors, le théâtre d'un désastre affligé.

Néanmoins, durant une certaine période, l'espoir avait fait revenir la quiétude en ce lieu. Un espoir vain, mais un espoir tout de même.

L'espoir que seule une religion pouvait amener : l'espoir d'un miracle, d'un revirement même de la vie. Mais tout avait été détruit, comme le nouveau bol que la brune venait d'empoigner.

Depuis, elle errait entre deux mondes dans une sorte d'état second, faisant tout de même de son mieux pour aider les habitants de Lior. Même si la jeune fille était convaincue que ce qu'elle s'exténuait à accomplir était inutile, elle continuait, comme pour donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sens à sa vie.

Comme si le travail allait la faire sortir de son état d'égarement.

Bientôt, ses réserves d'argenterie arrivèrent à leur terme. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le mur pierreux marquant la limite du fond de son placard. Mais en descendant légèrement vers la droite, ils effleurèrent un métal froid. Ce fut le déclencheur de ses larmes chaudes. Elles coulaient si rapidement que l'ancienne létoïste ne pouvait les arrêter. Tout son corps était secoué de spasmes. Malgré cela, Rose réussit à saisir le collier d'argent avec pour pendentif un simple anneau, puis à le serrer contre elle.

« Seulement un an… » Pensa-t-elle. La jeune femme avait l'impression que sa lente torture durait depuis des siècles.

A vrai dire, si le calendrier n'avait pas été là pour le lui rappeler, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait perdu la notion du temps.

Elle voulait crier elle voulait hurler. Que toute la population de Lior subisse son malheur ! Néanmoins, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Sa cage thoracique était ballottée dans toutes les directions possibles, les spasmes agitant ses membres empêchant une quelconque stabilisation. Elle n'arrivait plus à puiser l'air nécessaire à même une parole, à même un mot.

Une année plus tard, se retrouverait-elle à nouveau dans cet état, en se disant : « Ca fait deux ans et rien n'a changé. » ? La brune se posait sérieusement la question.

Et si cette souffrance insoutenable la poursuivait encore tout ce temps, cela signifierait-il qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier ? Ou des jours meilleurs viendraient-ils enfin remplacer la solitude qui pourrissait son coeur ?

Laissant ses genoux heurter douloureusement le carrelage jonché de débris tranchants, Rose écrasa son ventre à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Elle avait tellement besoin de la chaleur de la vie, de ressentir de l'affection… Son affection, qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper à jamais. Car c'était un fait, jamais plus il ne reviendrait. Elle aurait beau faire l'inimaginable, l'impossible et l'incroyable, cela ne suffirait pas pour le ramener.

Certaines personnes pensent qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Mais la jeune femme était certaine que ce mot avait parfaitement sa place dans une situation comme celle-là. Elle avait déjà fait l'erreur de croire aux miracles insensés, on ne l'y reprendrait pas deux fois. L'espoir l'avait suffisamment détruite de l'intérieur.

Détournant son regard flou de la noirceur du sol, elle le reporta sur sa fenêtre enneigée. Mauvais choix.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces saletés de flocons tombent systématiquement chaque premier décembre ? Pour l'enfoncer encore plus, pour le lui rappeler ? De doux souvenirs venaient déjà à elle sans qu'elle oppose la moindre résistance.

Lorsqu'il s'amusait à avaler la neige en plein vol, la brune le réprimandait comme l'aurait fait une mère, le traitant par la même occasion de « gamin ». Le dit gamin riait alors à gorge déployée, se moquant gentiment de son sérieux. Puis il posait systématiquement ses lèvres sur les siennes, prétendant se faire un devoir de lui faire goûter ces si délicieux flocons.

Souriant de sa bouche noyée sous des torrents de larmes, Rose resserra convulsivement sa prise sur son abdomen. Si cet accident ne s'était pas produit, que serait-elle devenue… que seraient-ils devenus ?

« _Avant de te connaître, mon activité préférée était dormir. Mais depuis que je t'ai vue, je ne rêve que de passer tout le temps qu'il me reste à tes côtés, dussé-je ne plus jamais fermer l'œil._ »

Cette phrase avait été la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il lui ait faite. Mais toute gênée qu'elle était, la jeune femme n'avait pu répondre qu'un vague marmonnement ressemblant à : « Il n'y a bien que les garçons pour dire qu'ils adorent dormir. » Mais en réalité, elle n'avait tout simplement pas su quoi répondre. Très peu de personnes avaient été franches et directes avec elle. Aussi, lui fallait-il s'habituer.

Si seulement elle avait eu un peu plus de temps ! Quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années, quelques éternités… Rose n'avait pas pu s'habituer à lui, faire comme s'il faisait partie du décor. Chaque minute passée en sa compagnie était pleine de surprises. Non, elle n'aurait jamais pu. Même cinq ans auparavant.

Ce jour-là, elle l'avait trouvé, frigorifié, sous un épais manteau de neige. Armand était un voyageur assidu, se déplaçant à tout heure, et par tout temps, aussi insaisissable que le vent. Mais par cette journée hivernale, toutes les auberges affichaient à leur entrée le panneau ''complet ''. Notre blondinet avait donc erré au hasard, cherchant une âme charitable pour l'héberger.

Ce fut Rose.

Trois cents soixante-cinq jours plus tard, au milieu des mêmes flocons, il lui avait avoué son amour.

Une année à nouveau passa. Alors qu'ils s'abritaient de la neige tombante sous un porche, Armand la demanda en fiançailles.

Et il y a un an, à cause d'une stupide plaque de verglas, cachée sous une couche blanche, il avait perdu la vie.

Pourquoi. Dans la tête de Rose, ce mot n'était même plus synonyme de question. Celles-ci étaient sensées avoir des réponses. Or, elle avait eu beau demander un million, si ce n'est un milliard de fois, rien de réaliste n'avait suivi ce mot.

L'ex-léotiste serra son poing entourant la bague qu'il lui avait offerte, comme si elle était la clé de cette réponse tant désirée, comme elle avait été la clé de leur amour.

Sentant parfaitement que tout cela était inutile, la jeune femme ramasse de dépit les débris jonchant le sol. Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer les sillons persistant sur ses joues rouges, elle jeta les restes d'assiettes à la poubelle.

Si vide. Tout était si vide, comme le flacon de somnifère posé sagement sur sa table de nuit. Tant pis, elle s'en passerait. De toute façon, elle sentait déjà la fatigue emporter ses yeux, et son esprit quitter son corps.

En se glissant sous ses couettes, les paroles qu'Edward lui avait adressées après la défaite de Cornello lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Ton avenir n'appartient qu'à toi, Rose. Lève-toi et marche. Toi, tu as deux jambes._ »

Une dernière larme coula sur ses pommettes, s'écrasant mollement sur l'oreiller.

Elle était la seule responsable de sa déchéance.

* * *

Fin assez rude, je l'avoue. Mais initialement, à cette histoire, devait s'ajouter un extrait tiré du manga, celui où Hohenheim arrive à Lior qui est en pleine reconstruction et où on voit que Rose a complètement remonté la pente.

Mais comme je pense que vous avez tous regardé l'animé ou lu le manga... *énorme blanc* Je pensais que ça alourdirait de raconter ce que le manga racontait déjà.

Et au fait, vous, vous-avez un calendrier de l'Avent ?


	3. Os n2

Titre : Quelques Flocons Artificiels

Auteur : Drimali

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Personnages : Ran Fan, Lin Yao

_Et voici le premier OS du Calendrier signé de ma patte ! Je sais que les personnages que nous utilisons pour l'instant ne sont pas très courants dans le monde de la fanfiction, mais, c'est le but. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. Qui sait, peut-être pourrais-je provoquer une passion pour ce pairing ?_

_J'ai été assez inspirée par ces deux-là parce que j'ai lu quelque part qu'ils formaient « le couple Royai, à la Xinoise ». Mais comme d'habitude, quel que soit le couple usité, je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire de romance. Mais bon, à force de persévérance…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_1 587 Mots_

* * *

Quelques flocons artificiels_  
_

Amestris était décidément un pays bien étrange. Et, plus de ces milliers de voix qui grouillaient sous la terre, cet endroit abritait des créatures capables de survivre à des balles ou à des couteaux pouvant sans peine de leur traverser le corps, et l'un d'entre eux avait même pris le corps du prince après avoir perdu le sien. Le jeune prince... Ran Fan réprima un sanglot. Elle n'était pas faible, oh non, et pleurer ne ferait pas changer les choses. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était se battre, jusqu'au bout, pour que le prince puisse rentrer indemne à Xing, avec en prime une pierre philosophale en poche. C'est pleine de ces résolutions qu'elle entreprit de procéder à l'entretien ce ses si chères armes, ses sabres, ses poignards, comme s'ils étaient une part d'elle même.

Absorbée par son travail minutieux, elle n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient furtivement d'elle.

-Que fais tu encore à l'intérieur ?

Elle sursauta et releva brusquement la tête, prise en faute.

-Il me semblait t'avoir dit de sortir respirer l'air frais de l'hiver, reprit Fû, l'air mécontent. Cela te fera retrouver des couleurs. En plus, il se passe de jolies choses dans ce pays en ce moment.

Comme elle n'avait pas encore bougé, il insista :

-Allez ! Ouste !

* * *

-Et voici ! Cela fera 90 cenz, jolie demoiselle.

Ran Fan fouilla ses poches, et finit par trouver le compte, avant de les adresser à la vieille femme qui lui faisait face.

-Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes, dit cette dernière, un sourire dans les yeux.

La jeune garde du corps la remercia, et recueillit délicatement son acquisition entre ses doigts glacés. Il s'agissait d'une de ces boules de Noël qu'on trouvait partout, celles qu'on secouait pour qu'il neige à l'intérieur. Ce que fit Ran Fan, observant, émerveillée, les délicats flocons factices recouvrir le minuscule clocher prisonnier du verre.

-Ces boules contiennent l'hiver dans leur ventre, commenta la marchande. Il suffit de les secouer, et hop, toute la magie des fêtes vous revient en rafales. C'est pour ça que tout le monde les aime.

Incrédule, Ran Fan répèta :

-Dans leur ventre ?

Ce à quoi la vielle femme ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

-Exactement ! Ah, tu es vraiment adorable. Écoute, le mercure commence à chuter, tu ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer chez toi.

C'était vrai : depuis que la jeune fille avait été chassée de chez elle par son grand-père, elle avait flâné, se déplaçant entre les différents étals, admirant la marchandise. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Le soleil avait achevé sa course dans le ciel et s'était couché sans même que Ran Fan ne le remarque.

Mais tout était si beau en cette période ! Toutes ces lumières, toutes ces couleurs, toutes ces guirlandes, posées partout, sur les devantures des boutiques, sur les fenêtres, suspendues aux étals du marché. Oui, la joie de tous les habitants de ce pays était presque palpable par la xinoise. Mais avec les sentiments néfastes qui lui grignotaient le coeur, elle se sentait presque étrangère à ce phénomène. Partout autour d'elle, les gens riaient, et souriaient, tandis qu'elle, elle sentait son cœur la piquer de plus en plus douloureusement. L'inquiétude avait entrepris de la grignoter de l'intérieur. Et encore, ce n'était que le début.

En regardant toute cette population heureuse simplement du fait d'être ensemble, elle ne pouvait que constater tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Si elle avait mieux agi, peut-être que... Elle se gifla mentalement. Non. Se lamenter ne changerait pas les choses.

Finalement, elle se senti honteuse, et regretta de s'être emportée contre son grand père. Il l'avait juste poussé à prendre l'air, après tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé volontairement confinée à l'intérieur de leur logement provisoire. Et il avait vu juste, comme d'habitude. Cette sortie lui avait vraiment fait du bien.

Alors, pour se racheter, elle dépensa ses dernières piécettes en un bonhomme de neige en chocolat. Car après tout, comme argumenta le vendeur, "Le chocolat est bien connu pour réchauffer les cœurs !"

* * *

-Eh ! Mais c'est vraiment pareil ! S'extasia Lin Yao, regardant tour à tour la boule de Noël dans sa main et la cité en contrebas. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille à ses côtés, un sourire extatique en plein milieu du visage.

Ran Fan soupira. Il avait affiché exactement la même expression quand elle lui avait offert la précieuse babiole, peu après leur retour à Xing. La victoire dans une guerre de gravité internationale n'avait apparemment pas changé la façon d'agir du jeune homme, car, tel le parfait petit prince qu'il était, il avait fait un énorme caprice. Et, comme toujours, il avait obtenu gain de cause. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait de nouveau ici, en Amestris, à peine quelques mois après son retour au pays : il avait voulu observer, pour la première fois, le spectacle des flocons tombant sur la ville, réellement. En effet, il avait semblé que Greed n'était pas très friand des fêtes, puisqu'il avait évité soigneusement chaque nid d'humains en cette période de l'année.

Le Prince prétendant au trône d'Empereur de Xing dévala la colline à moitié sur les genoux, impatient de s'approcher. Décidément, il ne grandirait jamais, songea la garde du corps en elle-même. Il aurait à jamais cet immense sourire jovial placardé sur la figure.

Elle le retrouva à l'embouchure de la plus grande rue de la ville, celle la plus animée. Le prince ne savait visiblement pas où poser l'œil : il observait minutieusement chaque personne passant à portée de son regard.

-C'est étrange, commenta-t-il, les couleurs de ces fêtes sont très similaires à celles de Xing, et pourtant, l'atmosphère n'est pas la même.

-C'est vrai. Ici, les fêtes semblent plus paisibles, plus... Familiales.

Elle se souvenait encore des familles entières qu'elle avait vues dans la rue, au marché, l'année précédente. La vision l'avait étonnée : tout le monde dans ce pays semblait si individualiste !

-Plus commercial aussi, grimaça Lin Yao, le regard fixé sur les plusieurs dizaines de stands bordant la rue.

-Et alors ?

La jeune femme s'avança dans l'avenue, s'arrêtant devant chaque étal pour en inspecter le contenu.

-Ceci, reprit-elle une fois qu'il l'eut rejointe, c'est ce qui fait tout son charme aux fêtes. Tout le monde se déplace pour venir ici, et ce quel que soit la température extérieure ou même l'heure.

Elle semblait si confiante, si assurée de ce qu'elle disait, que Lin Yao ne put que lui donner raison. Alors, tel le haut dignitaire d'un des plus puissant pays du monde qu'il était, il se mit à vagabonder entre les étals, s'exclamant de surprise ou de joie chaque fois qu'il voyait quelque chose de digne d'intérêt.

Ran Fan restait derrière, le couvant du regard, telle une mère à l'attention de son bambin. Les choses avait toujours été ainsi, et apparemment ne changeraient jamais, quel que soit le rang de noblesse auquel accédait son prince. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard de la vieille marchande de l'année précédente. Celle-ci sembla aussi la reconnaître puisqu'elle lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-Quand je vous ai vue l'année dernière, je pensais vraiment que vous n'étiez pas d'ici, commença la vieille femme juste alors que Ran Fan arrivait devant elle.

-Oh !, mais vous aviez raison, répondit-elle. Et tout en jetant un regard à l'ensemble de la rue, de la ville, du pays, elle reprit :

-Mais je suis revenue. Je dois vraiment aimer cet endroit.

Elle observa la marchandise étendue sur le stand. Son regard passa rapidement sur les jouets en bois et autres poupées de chiffon, pour s'arrêter sur les fameuses boules de Noël. S'il y en avait des semblables à celle de l'année précédente, d'autres étaient différentes, offrant un plus grand choix de paysages.

Ran Fan en saisit une et la porta à auteur de ses yeux. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit chalet de bois, un peu branlant, comme tous les véritables chalets. Elle la secoua, et il commença alors à neiger. De douloureux souvenirs remontaient tout doucement à la surface.

-Et oui, les personnes qu'on aime ne seront jamais toutes présentes en même temps avec nous, et ce quelle que soit la force de notre volonté, murmura la vieille femme.

Ran Fan la crut : elle avait la sagesse de l'âge avec elle. Les Anciens ont toujours raison.

Au même instant, elle se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient humides. Elle passa ses manches sur ses paupières.

-Combien ?

La marchande ne répondit pas. A la place, elle essuya soigneusement la poussière qui gâtait la beauté de ses si précieux fragments de Noël.

-Va-t-en, reprit-elle enfin. Va donc rejoindre les personnes qui te sont chères.

Ran Fan acquiesça doucement, fouilla dans ses poches et déposa quand même 90 cenz sur le comptoir. Elle dit au revoir d'un signe de tête, et ajouta dans un souffle :

-A l'année prochaine...

En retournant, elle aperçut le jeune Prince qui courrait vers elle, les bras remplis de friandises. Arrivé à destination, il jeta un regard interrogateur à la relique dans les mains de la jeune fille.

-Oh ! Très jolie boule, commenta-t-il.

-Oui. C'est pour Grand-père.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ses yeux un peu plus brillants que d'habitude.

-Je vois...

Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi ajouter, jusqu'à ce que l'idée fuse finalement dans son esprit. Alors, tout sourire, il pointa les sucreries qu'il portait et ajouta :

-Tu n'en veux donc pas un peu ? A ce qui paraît, le chocolat réchauffe les cœurs…

* * *

_Cet OS est plus ou moins dédié à ma meilleure amie, qui m'a offert une boule de Noël l'année dernière. Si tu passes par ici, saches que je t'adore !_


	4. Os n3

Titre : Anniversaire

Auteure : Riza M.

Genres : Romance

Personnages : Roy et Riza

Bonjour, voici donc venir le troisième Os de cette série. Il porte sur mon couple préféré dans Fma ( Ouh... Suspens... ) : Le royai. Initialement, cet Os était faisait partie de ma fic " Ce que j'aurais dû te dire ", mais finalement, je l'ai retiré en me disant que je le remanierais peut-être plus tard... Chose faite !

Dans le genre, j'ai mis romance, mais pour moi, à cette époque-là, on ne peut pas encore vraiment parler de couple pur.

* * *

Anniversaire

Riza avait toujours été une petite fille très calme, obéissant sans rechigner à son père. Aussi, s'il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'organiser un anniversaire, aucune protestation ne suivait ces propos. C'est pourquoi, la jeune blonde ne fêta plus jamais le sien. Avec le temps, les pincements qu'elle ressentait lorsque son père ne prenait même pas la peine de le lui souhaiter, finirent par s'estomper.

Durant une décennie, tous les jours se ressemblèrent… jusqu'à une année particulière. L'année où Roy Mustang était arrivé.

Le matin de ce cinquième décembre avait pourtant été très ordinaire. Riza s'était réveillée, avait lavé ses dents, puis descendu calmement les escaliers. Berthold ne supportait pas le bruit, surtout au petit matin. La jeune fille devait donc faire attention à ne pas faire trop grincer ces vieilles marches.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à table où trônait le petit déjeuner, son père ainsi que son élève étaient déjà présents. Dès que Roy la vit, son visage s'illumina. Certainement car il se réjouissait d'avoir un meilleur interlocuteur qu'une pierre muette. Or, la blonde ayant principalement vécu avec son père, elle n'avait pas énormément d'idées pour engager une conversation. C'était déjà un miracle si à l'école, elle pouvait tenir une discussion durant cinq minutes.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, la maison avait été divisée en deux quartiers : la chambre de Riza, dans laquelle elle s'enfermait presque constamment, et le bureau de Berthold. Les Hawkeye n'avaient jamais brisé la tradition voulant qu'aucun de ses membres ne franchisse la limite de leur « domaine ». Par conséquent, ils ne se parlaient que très rarement.

- Bonjour, lança tout de même Riza, en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle ne reçut comme écho qu'une vague hochement de tête de la part de Berthold, tandis que Roy lui répondait beaucoup plus joyeusement. La blonde s'attendit à ce qu'il occupe comme à chaque petit déjeuner l'espace sonore – elle et son père étant de nature taciturne, presqu'aucun mot n'était échangé. Or, il n'en fut rien. Riza mangea pour la première fois depuis des mois ses tartines un peu rassies dans le silence le plus complet.

Lorsqu'elle goûta le pain, elle dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas grimacer. C'étaient des restes qu'ils mangeaient. Son père allait certainement la sommer d'aller faire les courses, quand bien même il avait gelé durant la nuit.

Roy lui demanda soudainement, la bouche encore pleine :

- Riza, pourrais-tu aller au village pour acheter tout ça ?

Il sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier, qu'il lui tendit. Il s'agissait d'une liste sur laquelle s'étendait une suite de mots impressionnante.

- S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il après avoir dégluti, un énorme sourire hypocrite plaqué sur le visage.

Cela surprit énormément Riza. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'apprenti lui donne de tels ordres.

- Maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle, bêtement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde oui la blonde l'avait uniquement questionné par pur réflexe. Ils n'avaient même pas fini leur petit déjeuner !

- Evidemment maintenant ! rétorqua l'élève, en la poussant sans ménagement vers la sortie.

Il avait renversé leur chaise et la tirait à présent maladroitement par la manche de son pull.

S'il y avait bien une chose à savoir sur Roy, c'était qu'il était incapable d'orchestrer discrètement la moindre manipulation il avait toujours été du genre fonceur.

Riza aurait dû remarquer qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais ce matin, elle était particulièrement fatiguée. A vrai dire, elle ne dormait jamais bien la nuit précédant son anniversaire.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à sa propre porte d'entrée, ce fut à peine si elle put attraper un manteau de laine, avant d'être « jetée » à bas de son perron.

Et surtout ne reviens pas avant d'avoir tout ce que j'ai noté sur la liste ! lui ordonna Roy, en lui lançant un grand panier d'osier.

Riza n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'un claquement sonore retentit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter toutes ces choses que l'élève souhaitait avoir en sa possession.

Ce qui avait de premier abord semblé facile, se révéla assez compliqué. Certains objets, ou ingrédients étaient présents sur beaucoup d'étalages, mais une grande partie des choses demandées était tout simplement introuvable.

De la soie…

Où diable voulait-il trouver de la soie ! En plein hiver ! D'accord, techniquement c'était l'automne, mais l'immense couche de neige tapissant le sol laissait présager le contraire.

Roy n'était pas un idiot, du moins, pas complètement. Il devait savoir que l'importation de Xing était quasiment impossible par un temps pareil.

« Alors pourquoi la soie… » Se demanda Riza, complètement blasée.

Secouant la tête de dépit, elle se résolut à continuer de sillonner les échoppes. Peut-être que l'une d'elles abritait également des ananas ! Qui savait après tout ?

Après avoir tourné en rond durant plus d'une heure, la jeune blonde s'assit sous un arbre dont les branches ployaient à cause de la surabondance de neige. Et sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, elle se mit à rire. La situation dans laquelle elle avait été fourrée était juste risible.

Qui, de sensé dans ce monde, passerait son anniversaire à chercher des ananas, des oranges et des… pièces détachées d'un moteur ?

Son rire d'abord discret, s'intensifia, si bien que les passants la dévisagèrent. Mais Riza s'en fichait. Sacré Roy. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle riait autant un cinq décembre.

Se reprenant tant bien que mal, elle se releva et épousseta son sombre manteau. S'il c'était un simple jeu de sa part et pas une corvée comme elle l'avait pensé au départ, elle y jouerait !

Prenant alors cette responsabilité beaucoup plus à la légère, la blonde prit plaisir à déblatérer à chaque marchand le contenu de sa liste. Quand elle avait fini, ceux-ci la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, se demandant d'où sortait cette fille au manteau bleu nuit. La dite fille s'amusait énormément de leur tête. Parallèlement, si elle avait été à leur place, elle aurait fait pareil.

Lorsqu'elle eut questionné tous les tenants d'échoppe possible, elle sentit une vague nostalgie s'emparer d'elle. Riza s'était vraiment amusée à désarçonner tous ces marchands, mais quand elle rentrerait, elle aurait encore droit à une ambiance glaciale, de plus, Roy serait certainement entrain d'étudier.

Elle soupira. Pour une fois que la matinée d'un cinq décembre avait été bonne… Elle ne voulait pas gâcher le reste de sa journée en restant seule dans sa chambre.

Riza ne voulait pas rentrer. C'était ce qu'elle voulait le moins faire en cet instant ! Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix elle n'avait plus rien à faire sur cette petite place recouverte de blanc.

Arrivée devant les marches précédant son perron, elle s'arrêta net. La jeune fille n'avait strictement aucune envie de toucher à la poignée de ce stupide morceau de bois. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de fuir devant son père, elle avait sa fierté.

Finalement, le froid aidant, le blonde se réfugia en haut des marches et poussa la lourde porte de chêne.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, l'expression déprimée qu'affichait son visage se mua en une stupéfaction des plus totales. Ses mains, maintenant tremblantes, laissèrent échapper le panier en osier qu'elles tenaient. Les maigres objets qu'il contenait s'éparpillèrent dans un grand fracas sur le parquet lustré. Immobile, la blonde ne pouvait que fixer l'étrange phénomène se produisant devant ses yeux.

Pour briser le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce, un '' Bon anniversaire Riza ! '' fut lancé. Une grande banderole, faisant passer le même message, avait été suspendue au-dessus de la grande table polie, utilisée pour les grandes occasions. Sur cette dernière, était déposé un énorme gâteau au chocolat, garni de quinze bougies en cire. Tous les camarades de classe de Riza étaient réunis autour de ce havre de bonheur, par elle ne savait quel miracle. Au vu de l'air satisfait qu'arborait Roy, la jeune fille comprit immédiatement que c'était lui qui avait orchestré tout cela.

Alors qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal des larmes de bonheur, ses camarades de classe commencèrent à quitter leur chaise pour la prendre dans leurs bras et lui lancer leurs félicitations.

Néanmoins, une seule personne lui importait, celle sans qui tout cela n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être. Une fois arrivée devant elle, Riza n'arriva qu'à bégayer un vague merci, tout en baissant les yeux. Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, provoquant ainsi des frissons qui parcoururent leur deux corps.

- Ce n'est rien, lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Subitement atteint d'une toux convulsive, il rejoignit les autres.

La fête qui eut lieu, avait été le plus belle de la vie de Riza. De plus, ils ne furent jamais dérangés par son père.

En réalité, Roy et lui avaient passé un marché : l'alchimiste acceptait que l'anniversaire ait lieu, à condition que son élève travaille plus dur que jamais. Les jours suivants, il resta d'ailleurs cloîtré dans sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de venir aux repas.

Pensant encore à cette magnifique soirée, la blonde s'assit prêt de sa coiffeuse. Elle retira deux petites perles nacrées logées dans ses oreilles, pour les déposer précautionneusement sur le dessus de sa commode. Dans la foulée, elle attrapa sa brosse et la fit voleter dans sa courte chevelure. La jeune fille ne cessait de passer et repasser sur sa mèche, tandis qu'elle fredonnait rêveusement la chanson ''joyeux anniversaire''. Totalement sous l'emprise de son chant, elle n'entendit pas le grincement produit par la porte de sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque les minces reflets de Roy apparurent dans la glace, qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. De son élégance surnaturelle, il s'avança vers elle dans la plus totale désinvolture - du moins, était-ce son but-.

Riza fit légèrement pivoter la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, pour lui faire face. L'adolescent triturait nerveusement ses mains, malgré son air assuré.

- Est-ce que ça t'a fait plaisir ?

Sa voix était hésitante, et les légers filins de lumière provenant de la bougie posée sur la coiffeuse, renforçaient son aura de fragilité.

- Quoi ? demanda Riza, encore rêveuse.

- La fête… Ca t'a fait plaisir ? réitéra-t-il, encore plus hésitant.

L'obscurité de la pièce, uniquement déchirée par le périmètre resplendissant de la chandelle, empêchait la blonde d'entièrement cerner l'élève de son père, aussi, n'avait-elle pu apercevoir les rougeurs s'affichant peu à peu sur ses joues.

- C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de redonner contenance à la figure du ténébreux. Ce fut avec un sourire en coin qu'il murmura mystérieusement :

- Dommage, parce que celui que j'avais préparé va paraître bien minable maintenant !

Riza ne trouva rien à lui répondre.

- Ferme les yeux.

Surprise par cette demande incongrue, l'adolescente ne réagit que lorsqu'il répéta une seconde fois ces paroles.

- Mais, pourquoi, je… bégaya-t-elle, soudain inquiète.

Allons donc, était-elle stupide ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Il s'agissait seulement de Roy. Pourquoi ces simples paroles lui faisaient-elles un tel effet ?

- Ferme juste les yeux.

Malgré l'inquiétude que l'adolescente ressentait, elle s'exécuta. Soudain, elle sentit des doigts froids s'emparer des lobes de ses oreilles. Elle dût fournir un effort inimaginable pour ne pas sursauter, plus par plaisir que par peur.

Comment des doigts pouvaient-ils être si rugueux et si doux à la fois ? Comment de simples doigts pouvaient-ils la rendre heureuse ?

Avant que Riza puisse élaborer une réponse à cette question, ils se retirèrent de ses oreilles. Comprenant qu'elle pouvait à présent ouvrir les yeux, elle souleva ses paupières. L'éclat argenté reflété par le miroir fut la première chose qui la subjugua.

Ses oreilles étaient ornées d'une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles. De simples petits disques classiques, mais tellement ravissants.

La blonde en resta sans voix.

Mais Roy, interprétant mal son silence, commença à s'affoler. Son présent ne lui plaisait-il pas ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal en le lui offrant ? Peut-être était-elle allergique à l'argent pur…

Riza était très heureuse, presque trop. Beaucoup trop pour un cinq décembre. Elle voulait terriblement remercier le responsable de ce bonheur, mais ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Alors elle prit exemple sur sa mère, la seule personne à jamais lui avoir apporté de l'affection.

Se levant de sa chaise, elle prit doucement le corps de Roy dans ses minces bras. Ce dernier, dont le cœur avait loupé un battement, finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps elle dura, mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : ce fut bien trop court.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	5. Os n4

Titre : Quantités Négligeables  
Auteur : Drimali  
Genre : Angst  
Personnages : ... Divers

_Bon, ce one-shot est écrit un peu bizarrement, mais ce n'est pas gênant, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?_

Il s'agit du tout premier que j'ai écrit pour ce recueil (ah, nostalgie...). Je vous souhaite bien évidement du plaisir à le lire :)

1 334 Mots.

* * *

Quantités négligeables

Cet arbre de Noël est censé représenter toute la détermination de ces soldats partis au front, qui se promettent de se sortir vivant du bourbier qu'est cette guerre absurde. Dans leur idéologie, il symbolise la paix d'une trêve, et la joie d'une jolie fête colorée comme ils l'ont vécue durant leurs années de paix. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'arrive vraiment à y croire : et au milieu de cette lande sèche et désertique, chacun ne voit qu'une espèce de branche morte, famélique, qui penche un peu, décorée de deux ou trois lampions qui clignotent, parfois. Chacun n'y voit que la dure réalité de sa triste vie.

-Triste spectacle, n'est-ce-pas ? Ceux qui ont dressé cet arbre (il ricane) sont au trente-sixième sous-sol en ce moment même. S'ils s'imaginaient vraiment pouvoir remonter le moral des troupes… Enfin, ils doivent avoir une famille avec qui ils auraient dû passer un jour pareil. J'aimerais bien dire que je les comprends, mais non : je n'ai pas de famille !

Le gars rit grassement, tout en donnant une bourrade amicale au Docteur Knox.

A ce choc, sa sempiternelle cigarette lui échappe du bec, et il n'amorce même pas un geste pour la rattraper. Il a abandonné, de toute façon. Lui, il a une famille derrière lui, une femme magnifique, et un merveilleux garçon avec qui il devrait se trouver, là, maintenant, à manger des friandises au pied du sapin devant la cheminée. Au lieu de quoi, il se demande combien de familles Ishbales ne se réjouissent pas d'être heureuses en famille à cause de lui. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'empoisonne de l'intérieur avec tous ses remords.

Il ne le sait pas, mais derrière lui, un homme l'observe. C'est un médecin également, et son visage est marqué des années qu'il a difficilement traversées. Il ne possède ni rien, ni personne de précieux, il n'a rien à perdre, et il contemple celui qui perd tout. Impassible, car il ne sait pas ce que ça fait exactement. Un brave type, ce Knox, il lui a déjà parlé. Il ne sait pas si il doit l'envier ou non.

Pour faire fuir ces pensées inutiles, il se lève, et marche un peu. Il ne ressent rien quand ses yeux effleurent « l'arbre ». Ce n'est pas sa faute, mais il n'a jamais été très sentimental. Que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose reste un mystère.

Les autres soldats ne semblent pas d'humeur joyeuse. Ils ne le sont jamais vraiment, en fait, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire. C'est étrange comme cette période de l'année influe sur le mental des gens.

Les yeux du Docteur Marcoh attrapent quelques visages au passage, certains, qu'il connait, d'autres non. Soit des sourcils un peu trop arqués, soit regards curieusement hagards, ou même cet infime tremblement des lèvres : par cette expression du visage, aucun ne semble à sa place sur ces terres. Un homme n'est originellement pas créé pour tuer. Ah, si, tiens, en voilà un. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là.

L'alchimiste écarlate, Zolf J. Kimblee, et tranquillement installé contre la ruine de ce qui fut une bâtisse, les jambes tendues, les yeux fermés et le visage satisfait. Il écoute, comme à son habitude. Et ce qu'il entend est tout à fait à son goût. Il entend des bruits de destruction humaine. Pas physique, non. De la destruction morale. Pure et simple, chacune de ses manifestations provoque en lui une multitude de sensations exquises. Toutes les cinq minutes au moins, un de ces imbéciles craque, et donne un coup de poing rageur dans le sol. Parfois, même, il pleure. Certains trifouillent leur arme de service. Il sait, il reconnaît le bruit caractéristique du chien qui s'enclenche.

Quand il respire, ça sent le désespoir. Il sourit, serein, et se force à ouvrir les yeux, pour les contempler, tous. Tous ces visages émaciés, ces corps amaigris, ces rides précoces, non pas dues à une quelque pénurie alimentaire, mais aux propres privations qu'ils s'infligent d'eux même. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Il aime ressentir les émotions humaines dans toute leur splendeur, et il sait d'expérience que les plus négatives sont aussi les plus fortes. C'est pourquoi il se délecte de la vision de cette fille, encastrée dans un coin, qui réfléchit assez pour pouvoir exprimer des remords. En matière de sentiments négatifs, pas grand-chose ne bat le remord. La fille lève les yeux et croise sont regard. Sa haine soudaine est perceptible, et l'alchimiste sent son sourire grandir sur son visage.

Riza Hawkeye repose sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Elle n'aime plus Noël depuis que ses parents sont morts, car pour elle, c'est une fête réservée à la famille. Ce Noël-ci n'est, au final, pas beaucoup plus terrible que ses précédents en solitaire. La seule chose qui change par rapport aux années passées, c'est qu'avant, elle n'avait pas tué des centaines, voire des milliers, d'êtres humains. Cette fois-ci, elle a ses fantômes pour lui tenir compagnie.

Alors qu'elle essaie de se faire toute petite, elle sent leurs regards moqueurs, et les entends lui affirmer qu'elle ne serait plus jamais heureuse. Elle a détruit leur vie, ils feront de même, assurent-ils. Alors elle rentre la tête dans les épaules et se bouche les oreilles.

Parfois, quand les voix se taisent, elle sent l'espoir affluer en vagues, à travers elle. Elle pense à ses souvenirs heureux, c'est la seule chose qui la fait survivre ici. Parfois elle pense à Roy. Alors, elle relève les yeux et se redresse.

Quand elle l'observe utiliser l'héritage maudit de sa famille qu'elle lui a lui-même légué, elle se sent coupable, et responsable. Il ne savait pas à quoi il touchait quand il apprenait l'alchimie de feu. Elle, savait. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, car elle aimait beaucoup la lueur déterminée qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle avait voulu se l'approprier.

Elle se sentait coupable, et responsable de ses blessures. Aussi, quand elle le voit passer devant elle, le soulagement irradie dans tout son être. Il a un ami qui marche à ses côtés. Au moins, il n'est pas seul dans cette épreuve.

Bientôt, Roy se tient juste devant la branche. Quand il la regarde, il ne voit pas Noël.

-Pour moi, Noël sans neige n'est pas Noël, souffle-t-il.

Maes acquiesce distraitement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il a posté une lettre à Gracia le matin même, et comme toujours, il a peur que ce soit la dernière. Mais un immense sentiment d'allégresse est présent dans son cœur : qu'il fait bon vivre quand on est aimé ! Mais il déchante rapidement en voyant le visage fatigué et las de son ami. Son cœur est désormais habitué à faire des bonds ainsi. Bonheur, affliction. Chagrin, et espoir. Alors, pour rassurer Roy autant que lui-même, il lui pose la main sur l'épaule et murmure :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, tu passeras ton Noël dans la neige, avec la fille que tu aimes dans tes bras.

Mais l'autre secoue la tête :

-La vie, elle n'est pas aussi simple que tu le dis, soupire-t-il.

Il faudrait déjà que Maes puisse passer son Noël en amoureux avant de parler pour les autres. Et cet espoir vain le renfonce un peu plus dans son désespoir.

Mais soudain, une idée lui vient en tête. Il se penche pour briser un bout de la branche, et avec ce crayon improvisé, trace un cercle complexe dans le sable. Puis appose ses mains dessus. Ça marche. Il a synthétisé de la neige.

Il ramasse cette poignée de miracle en poudre et la porte à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle semble lui sourire, puis se désagrège, bien trop rapidement. Bientôt, ses doigts sont revenus aussi secs qu'avant.

-En fait, Noël, ça n'existe pas. Sinon, on ne serait pas ici, tu ne crois pas ?

Sur ces mots, il se retourne et marche vers le campement, serrant si fort la brindille de Noël entre ses doigts qu'elle se brise avec un bruit sec.


	6. Os n5

Titre : Une femme

Auteure : Riza M.

Genre : Romance

Personnages : Olivia et Miles

Ceci est le dernier Os que j'ai écrit pour cette collabo. Je dois également dire que c'est celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal. D'ailleurs, je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite... Enfin bon, il faut dire que c'est certainement la première romance écrite sur ces deux-là en français. J'aurais tout de même espérer faire mieux pour une première innovation xD

J'espère que malgré sa qualité douteuse, vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une femme

Il est souvent dit que la raison d'être d'une règle est sa transgression. Pour appuyer ces dires, nous allons illustrer un exemple.

Dans l'armée d'Amestris siège une obligation bien particulière : un soldat ne peut avoir d'autres relations que strictement professionnelles avec ses subalternes de sexes opposés. Article 5, Code 3.

Ce fut certainement la loi la plus enfreinte au sein du pays. Pour ne citer que des modèles actuels, nous n'allons pas nous étendre sur tous les siècles où les soldats se fréquentaient, et quelques fois se mariaient en secret.

La plupart de ceux-ci se contentent d'être discrets, comme Kain et Illona, ou encore Maria et Denny. Une minorité redoublait de vigilance et de ruses. En vérité, les autorités n'allaient pas perdre leur temps à rechercher qui violait cette règle, mais il était tout de même préférable pour ceux qui souhaitaient monter dans la hiérarchie, qu'une mystérieuse éclaboussure noire ne tache pas leur CV. Roy et Riza en étaient les exemples les plus flagrants. Mais d'autres, encore plus discrets qu'eux ont réussi à se glisser dans un tel tréfonds noirâtre que personne n'aurait osé concevoir un quelconque amour entre eux.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

Ils se chamaillaient très souvent en classe et en dehors des cours, que ce soit pour un oui ou pour un non. Olivia avait toujours été bagarreuse, et souhaitait plus que tout prouver au monde entier sa masculinité. Sa coupe de cheveux, ses habits, sa manière de parler et de se tenir,… tout en elle ne revendiquait que ce fait.

Tout, ou presque. Car il restait dans les profondeurs de son cœur, où personne n'avait jamais réussi à entrer, une chose typiquement féminine. La blonde avait souvent tenté de la combattre, de la faire disparaître : sans succès. Cet échec fut certainement la base des fondations de sa haine envers Miles.

Son but final était clair : devenir généralissime. Il était hors de question qu'un blanc bec vienne la perturber et tout foutre en l'air. Pour atteindre le plus haut poste du pays, elle devait être forte et brave. Olivia ne pouvait se permettre d'être répertoriée sur la liste des faibles, des inutiles, bonnes à rester chez elles pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères…

Elle refusait d'être considérée comme une femme. Cela aurait été, pour elle, intolérable.

Alors pourquoi une simple vie de famille apparaissait-elle quelques fois dans ses rêves ? Son subconscient lui montrerait-il ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas devenir ?

Ce matin-là, en plus de ce rêve horrible, une dispute avait éclaté au sein de sa famille. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école, il pleuvait la future militaire était fatiguée, et en colère. Or, derrière ce sentiment assez complexe se cachait une colossale jalousie, ainsi qu'un amer sentiment de dégoût.

Dès que Miles l'aperçut, il sut qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Elle était amorphe et avait le regard vide. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas gratifié de son habituel : « Bonjour bon à rien ! »

Il l'avait très souvent observée en cachette il voulait être la personne qui la connaissait le mieux, et donc avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de lien avec elle.

Voir Olivia dans cet état, elle qui était si fière d'habitude, lui déchira le cœur. Il voulait l'aider, absolument.

Lorsque la jeune femme s'assit sur la chaise des cours, elle soupira de dépit : il lui restait exactement huit heures et sept minutes avant de pouvoir quitter cette école semblable à une prison. Tout ce à quoi elle aspirait était de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de toute vie, de s'isoler. Elle était vraiment dégoûtée, de quel droit ses parents avaient-ils désigné cet imbécile ? Elle était largement plus qualifiée que lui pour succéder à ses géniteurs. Par ailleurs, elle avait besoin de l'influence de sa famille pour atteindre son objectif ! Cet idiot de blond beaucoup trop sensible, non ! Il était faible contrairement à elle. Il ne méritait pas l'héritage des Armstrong. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un choix hypothétique, ils l'avaient désigné lui.

C'aurait dû être elle ses qualités surpassaient largement celles de son frère, alors pourquoi ?

Ces pensées noires occupèrent son esprit durant toute la matinée, tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas l'horloge murale.

Que cette aiguille bougeait lentement ! Quelle pénitence de rester prisonnière de ces quatre murs, alors que son seul désir était de hurler de frustration. Ses jambes en tremblaient.

Jamais le temps ne lui parut aussi long. Olivia avait l'impression que celui-ci s'étirait autant qu'il le pouvait dans le seul but de la faire imploser. C'était tout simplement insupportable. Si sa raison ne l'en avait pas empêchée, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait planté le prof devant son pupitre. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour servir à sa famille le matin même ces faux sourires crispés l'avaient épuisée. Pour peu, son corps se serait écroulé. Tout la fatiguait.

Lorsque la cloche salvatrice retentit, la jeune femme bondit de sa chaise comme un ressort. Rangeant en vrac ses affaires dans son sac, elle s'élança vers la sortie.

S'isoler, se coucher, oublier…

Lorsque la blonde sortit en courant de la classe, Miles se précipita à sa suite. Il voulait absolument l'aider. Fuir n'était jamais bon, quelque soit la situation.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à patauger dans l'odieuse neige souillée de pluie. Cela ralentit Miles, mais pas Olivia. Celle-ci était fermement décidée à ne laisser personne l'approcher. Elle en avait suffisamment subi pour aujourd'hui. Qu'on la laisse respirer, bon sang !

Depuis la matinée, la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Nos deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'en protéger, aussi les gouttes les trempaient-ils tout entier. Le métis perdait de plus en plus de terrain face à Olivia. Si cela continuait comme ça, il la perdrait entièrement de vue et ne pourrait pas l'aider. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'elle implorait toutes les personnes l'entourant de la sauver. Qu'elle implorait Son aide. Ce devait lui et personne d'autre, qui la consolerait.

Néanmoins, malgré toutes ces belles pensées, ce fut uniquement grâce à un trébuchement qu'il la rattrapa au coin d'une rue, essoufflé.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, titubante, sa tête douloureuse entre les mains, elle tenta de poursuivre sa course folle. L'Ishbal l'arrêta sans difficulté en posant sa paume contre un mur, devant elle.

Pousse-toi, lui somma durement la blonde. Elle ne voulait voir personne, ne parler à personne.

Le jeune homme ne se décala même pas d'un millimètre.

Faudrait-il que je répète pour monsieur, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement. Quelque chose de menaçant suintait dans sa voix. Mais son état de faiblesse ne laissait aucunement paraître cela effrayant.

S'il ne la lâchait pas immédiatement, elle finirait par fondre en larmes. Et il était hors de question qu'elle se ridiculise devant quiconque. Les hommes ne devaient pas montrer leurs larmes.

T'es sourd ou quoi, imbécile ! cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs.

Sa tête lui faisait si mal… Et pourquoi la texture des murs l'entourant paraissait-elle si malléable ? Elle voulut amorcer un demi-tour, mais il attrapa son avant-bras, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Si une autre personne s'était trouvée en face d'elle, Olivia l'aurait déjà frappé depuis longtemps, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle était incapable de lui faire mal. Lorsqu'ils « luttaient », elle ne cherchait pas à le blesser, juste à transformer ces foutus battements cardiaque en des pulsions de combat.

Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive.

Miles n'avait pas voulu prononcer cette phrase aussi abruptement, mais il s'inquiétait énormément.

Rien ! répliqua la jeune femme, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi, tu me gênes !

C'était pas vrai, pourquoi fallait-il que dans un moment pareil, il se soucie d'elle ? Lorsqu'elle était enfant, personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son bien-être. Ses parents pensaient être les seuls capables de lui donner ses propres choix ne pouvaient pas la diriger vers son bonheur. Ils devaient la guider, car eux savaient ce qui la rendrait heureuse. Jamais le jugement d'Olivia n'avait été pris en compte, on décidait toujours pour elle.

Dans ce cas, regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui ordonna le futur militaire. Il était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait lui mentir de cette manière.

Olivia lui fit alors face, dignement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Aussi droite et fière qu'un I. Ensuite, elle déclara platement :

C'est bon, tu es content ? Je m'en vais.

S'arrachant de son emprise, elle s'éloigna d'un pas vif.

C'est à cause de ton frère ? tenta Miles en désespoir de cause. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur leur légendaire entente familiale.

A ces mots, le corps d'Olivia se stoppa durant une seconde. Une seconde que le métis remarqua, et interpréta. Il avait touché juste.

Arrête de fuir, Armstrong !

La blonde ne sut pas si ce fut à cause du mot « fuir », ou de son étrange appellation mais elle revint sur ses pas. C'était qu'il commençait à l'énerver ! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était l'isolement ! Qu'y avait-il de difficile à comprendre à cela ?

Que me veux-tu à la fin, Miles ? asséna-t-elle en empoignant le col de sa chemise.

Sa boîte crânienne, toujours douloureuse, n'adoucissait pas sa colère. Le dominé ne se laissa pas pour autant impressionner et répondit calmement :

Je veux t'aider, quel est ton problème ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Pourquoi était-il si calme alors que la jeune femme était sur le point d'exploser ?

Mon problème, commença-t-elle mystérieusement. C'est moi le problème ! Moi et ces stupides attributs féminins, hurla-t-elle en frappant sa poitrine volumineuse avec la main qui ne tenait pas l'Ishbal. A demain, Miles.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'amorcer quoi que ce soit, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

Moi, je te trouve parfaite en tant que femme, et puis, si tu étais un homme, je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Avançant son visage vers le sien, il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce geste surprit tellement Olivia, qu'elle en lâcha la chemise du garçon. Se reculant assez vivement, Miles bégaya :

Enfin, je veux dire, il ne faut pas vouloir changer ce qu'on est réellement, non ?

Il eut un rire jaune et la quitta en balbutiant un « à demain », tout en se maudissant intérieurement de s'être laissé emporter.

Olivia, quant à elle resta figée. Elle mit l'étrange sensation qui faisait tourner sa tête sur le compte sa chute précédente.

* * *

Alors ? *prête à sa faire incendier* Ne vous retenez pas , dites franchement ce que vous en pensez. Je comprendrai que vous n'ayez pas aimé.

Ps : c'est moi, ou vous trouvez également que les personnages sont Ooc ?


	7. Os n6

Titre : Hide and Seek  
Auteur : Drimali  
Genre : Angst, Tragedy  
Personnage : Envy

_Cette fois-ci, un personnage assez couramment vu par ici. Mais très peu par moi, c'est une grande nouveauté dans mon domaine. Donc, vous m'en direz des nouvelles..._

_2144 Mots._

* * *

Hide and Seek

Ses boucles brunes saupoudrées de neige tressautaient au rythme de chacun de ses pas, provoquant de légers reflets dorés à la lueur du soleil couchant. Tout son corps était couvert d'épaisseurs et sur-épaisseurs multiples de laine, et on ne distinguait de sa peau que le bout de son nez et ses joues écarlates, colorées par le froid mordant. Elle venait de saluer tous ses amis, et rentrait désormais chez elle, à seulement quelques rues de là, où sa Maman l'attendait sûrement déjà, avec une tasse de bon chocolat chaud. La fillette joua des zygomatiques et repartit en chantonnant

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, un regard l'avait épiée, voyeur, sans relâche. Et le sourire qui l'accompagnait exprimait au moins autant de joie que celui de la fillette, même s'il était quelque peu moins engageant.

* * *

-Eh bien, eh bien… Tu aimes vraiment te faire attendre, Envy.

Le susnommé releva la tête et eut un sourire coupable :

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il, sans une once de remord apparente.

Il était tous là, au complet : enfin, il manquait Lust, mais pour elle, plus personne ne pouvait rien faire. Il aperçut même le nouveau membre de leur grande famille, et faillit le saluer joyeusement, mais fut intercepté par le regard quelque peu courroucé de leur Père. Enfin, aussi courroucé que le laissait deviner l'expression d'impassibilité qu'il affichait en permanence.

-Quand je vous appelle à me rejoindre, c'est immédiatement. Tu es le seul qui trouve le moyen de me faire attendre.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Envy avec à peine plus de conviction. Ce sont tous ces humains en effervescence, dehors. Ils me donnent le tournis à bouger sans cesse ainsi !

L'Originel le fixa quelques secondes, avant de sourire presque imperceptiblement.

-Ne me dis quand même pas… Que tu les envies ?

Tous les autres s'exclamèrent bruyamment. Envy sentit que Pride s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une remarque perfide, comme à son habitude, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Père, qui reprit la parole.

-J'avais oublié que leur fête absurde se tenait quand venaient les premières neiges… Une fête familiale, n'est-ce pas ? Cela tombe bien : notre grande et belle famille semble réunie aujourd'hui !

Les commentaires des homonculus furent tués dans l'œuf, car le Créateur continua :

-Si nous continuons sur notre lancée, il va falloir que nous nous offrions mutuellement quelques présents ! Dis-moi, Envy, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Envy réfléchit. Il voyait ses frères ricaner, ou même s'esclaffer, sur son compte. Et sa rage soudaine était au moins proportionnelle à l'intensité de leur rire. Sa fierté avait été bafouée et jetée à terre, dans la poussière. Et il leur ferait payer, cher. Mais désormais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors, il prit une voix assurée et ouvrit la bouche.

-Tu sembles si généreux, pour une fois, qu'il serait dommage que je laisse passer l'opportunité.

Il laissa un court silence comme pour accentuer l'ampleur de ses paroles.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas chassé l'humain en bonne et due forme, et surtout, seul (il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dédaigneux à Glutonny, qui mit un doigt dans sa bouche). Je commence à rouiller. Je voudrais un humain.

Les homonculus n'osèrent protester, préférant attendre le verdict de leur Père. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux, semblait presque dormir.

-Un humain, Envy... ? Répondit-il finalement. Mais ta carence en chasse à l'homme n'est due qu'à ton incapacité, mon fils….

Rires.

-Soit ! Je t'offre un humain, si tu le souhaites. Mais comme je suis… Un bon père, je te donne une proie facile. Un enfant. Tu n'as qu'à chasser un bambin. Ce ne sera pas trop dur, j'espère ?

Envy fixa longuement son Père. La lueur étrange dans ses yeux, accompagnée de son hésitation dans ses paroles, le plongèrent dans la confusion. Finalement, l'Ancien releva la tête :

-Bien ! Et si nous parlions du sujet qui nous a tous réunis en ce lieu ? J'aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose à propos de cette Armstrong…

* * *

Envy avait éloigné tous ses doutes de son esprit, et avait prit les paroles du père au pied de la lettre. Il chasserait un enfant. Ce qu'il pensait devoir s'occuper presque comme d'une corvée s'avéra finalement bien plus prenant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La fillette n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de chez elle, et Envy ne s'était toujours pas fait remarquer. Il cherchait un moyen de faire une entrée en scène théâtrale et ne voulait pas que sa première chasse à l'humain entièrement _libre_ depuis une éternité, soit exécutée à l'expéditive. Car c'était rare qu'il puisse tuer un humain sans crainte de représailles. Cela lui donnait presque l'impression de voler quand il marchait.

L'idée de génie prit son temps pour apparaître, mais elle vint, se glissant doucement dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit convaincu que ce soit la bonne. Il eut le même sourire, son sourire, et se retira doucement dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

* * *

Meg était de bonne humeur, d'excellente humeur même. Elle avait pu passer l'après midi à jouer avec ses amis dans la neige, au parc près de la maison, et Maman avait même accepté qu'elle y aille toute seule ! Enfin, elle reconnaissait qu'à sept ans on était un grand ! Bon, un grand qui ne fait que les trajets tout seul, mais c'est déjà un bon début, non ?

Maman avait tord de s'inquiéter, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun danger : évidemment, tout le monde sait que les monstres ne sortent que la nuit ! La journée, ils se contentent de roder dans les égouts de la ville, et quand ils sentent que l'obscurité est assez forte, ils…

-Hé !

Meg se retourna, cherchant du regard le garçon l'ayant interpellée. Il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à elle, puisque la rue était vide de toute autre présence.

Elle sut qu'elle eut raison quand elle fut face à lui, car c'était bien elle qu'il regardait. Blond, les yeux brillants et les joues rondes, il était au moins aussi grand qu'elle. Il lui semblait bien l'avoir vu, au parc, tout à l'heure.

Il serrait ses bras fort contre son torse, grelottant, claquant des dents.

-Tu n'aurais pas l'heure, s'il-te-plaît ?

Meg ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta, frustrée. Visiblement, elle n'était pas assez grande pour avoir une montre. Et de toute façon, quand elle regardait celle de Maman, elle voyait bien toutes les aiguilles, qui bougeaient plus ou moins lentement, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait aucune signification à ce ballet régulier.

Il faudrait tout de même qu'elle remédie à ce problème.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement,

En regardant l'horizon, elle se rendit compte que le soleil était très vite descendu. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de l'obscurité pourtant si soudaine.

-Brrr... Il fait froid, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas. A la place, elle observa mieux le garçon : malgré ses lèvres violettes, il avait un léger sourire malicieux, presque espiègle. Et ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda soudain la petite fille.

Quelque chose en ce garçon la poussait à aller vers lui.

-Thomas. Et toi ?

-Meg, répondit Meg.

-Quel joli nom ! Il te va bien, pour sûr !

La fillette sentit ses joues la chauffer un peu. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle avait pris une délicate teinte rosée sur tout le visage.

-Dis... Je m'ennuie, tu ne voudrais pas jouer un peu avec moi ?

Meg faillit répondre immédiatement, par l'affirmative, mais finalement se retint. Elle jeta un regard en direction de chez elle.

-Je ne sais pas...

Maman allait sûrement s'inquiéter.

-Allez ! Supplia presque le garçon.

Il lui saisit les mains.

-S'il-te-plaît ! Pas longtemps...

La petite se sentit fondre.

-Pas longtemps, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Super ! On a qu'à jouer... A Cache-cache ?

-D'accord ! Mais c'est toi qui t'y colle ! A quinze, d'accord ?

Et elle partit en courant, accompagnée dans sa course par la voix de l'autre qui commençait :

-Un, deux, trois, quatre...

* * *

-Cinq, six...

« C'est parfait » pensa Envy en son fort intérieur. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle facilité, même de la part d'une enfant. La gamine l'avait suivi si facilement !

-Sept, huit, neuf...

Plus il l'observait, plus elle semblait délicieuse. Pas qu'il eut voulu la dévorer (ne le comparez pas à Gluttony, merci !), mais dans sa voix, ses gestes... Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

-Dix, onze, douze, treize...

Dans ses veines coulait la vitalité propre aux enfants. Finalement, il ne regrettait pas de s'être vu imposer une cible.

-Quatorze...

Peut-que le vieux l'avait fait exprès ?

-J'arrive !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

Grâce à son odorat sur-développé, il ne lui était pas difficile de repérer la senteur de naïveté parmi les effluves putrides de la ville. Elle n'était vraiment pas loin, l'odeur était très forte. De ruelle en ruelle, il se rapprochait, pas à pas, de sa jeune cible. Celle-ci, perdue dans les méandres de son propre bonheur, l'écoutait approcher avec plaisir, le rire au bout des lèvres. « Cherche, cherche encore ! », pensait-elle. « Tu ne me trouveras jamais ».

Envy s'amusait beaucoup. Chaque fois qu'il passait près d'elle, il sentait le cœur de sa future victime s'accélérer. Il aimait faire durer le plaisir.

Une fois que tout le plaisir dû à ce doux supplice fut consumé, il s'approcha tout doucement de la poubelle derrière laquelle était dissimulée sa proie. Et bondit.

-Je t'ai trouvée !

* * *

Le sourire de la fillette s'évanouit et elle poussa un long cri strident.

Le monstre en face d'elle ne ressemblait plus en rien au petit garçon l'ayant abordée. Certes, elle pouvait encore le reconnaître, à sa tignasse blonde ébouriffée, mais ses yeux étaient désormais globuleux, ressortaient de leurs orbites, et de longues canines s'échappaient de sa gueule. Meg était sûre que si elle regardait ses mains, elle verrait de grandes griffes acérées déchirer ses moufles.

Le premier choc passé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de hurler. Alors, elle ferma la bouche et commença à courir.

* * *

Envy laissa éclater un sourire satisfait. Enfin ! Certes, le jeu avait été très divertissant jusque là, mais il n'était pas du genre à ce que la nourriture lui tombe directement dans la bouche. Et puis, il aimait beaucoup entendre les humains crier de peur.

Il décida de ne pas se presser. La fillette ne s'enfuirait pas : ils s'étaient bien trop enfoncés dans les ruelles de la vielle ville.

De plus, la terreur n'allait en rien avec la réflexion. La petite ne ferait que tourner en rond.

Il avait pris une forme chimérique, avec deux longs pieds plats, silencieux, des yeux jaunâtres qui voyaient mieux dans l'obscurité, un museau sensible aux moindres vibrations de l'air, et surtout, de longues et belles dents, pour effrayer l'enfant. C'était l'attribut le plus utile de sa présente forme.

Les ruelles défilaient les une après les autres, toutes aussi grisâtres et humides que les précédentes. On distinguait bien chaque bruit dans cet espace déserté, lié par chaque intersection.

Parfois, la fillette passait juste devant lui, le frôlait. Elle poussait alors un hurlement à déchirer le ciel et partait dans une direction opposée.

Le moment qu'il préféra fut celui où, trébuchant dans le caniveau, elle entailla la peau de ses mains.

L'odeur du sang lui parvint instantanément aux narines.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il décida d'intensifier le jeu. Il se mit à la poursuivre chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Elle criait toujours autant.

Sa voix aiguë en devenait enraillée.

Elle respirait de plus en plus fort, et pourtant, ne s'arrêtait pas. Il entendait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Le sang lui montait à la bouche.

Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus désordonnés, maladroits. Elle tomba encore plusieurs fois, à genoux sur le bitume.

Mais se relevait toujours autant. Moins vite, cependant.

A un moment, elle sembla presque blasée. Elle le regarda s'approcher un moment, avant de repartir.

Tout doucement.

Elle était livide. Le sang avait déserté son visage.

Sauf sur ses lèvres, égratignées.

Rouges.

Sang.

Le moment de sa déchéance physique s'accorda à celui de sa malchance. Elle tomba bientôt dans une impasse.

Elle respirait fort, incapable le laisser échapper un mot, un cri. Seuls ses yeux étaient emplis de terreur.

C'était le moment qu'attendait Envy. S'approchant avec des gestes lents, il la regarda reculer contre le mur, s'agenouiller, se recroqueviller.

Elle ferma même les yeux.

Ce n'était pas drôle. Alors, il murmura :

-Meg ?

Elle eut ce réflexe idiot de réagir à l' appel. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, les siens se trouvaient à moins de dix centimètres.

Elle ne hurla même pas. Elle n'en eut pas la foi.

Alors, posant sa patte sur son bras, Envy susurra.

« Touchée ! »

* * *

_Fortement inspiré de la chanson "Hide and Seek" de SeeU (Vocaloid coréenne). Écouter cette chanson en marchant dans la rue la nuit, c'est trop classe !_


	8. Os n7

Titre : Indéfinissable

Auteure : Riza M.

Genre : Angst

Personnage : Solf J. Kimblee

Bonjour à tous ! Je vais faire ce commentaire de début d'Os assez court, car en ce moment, je suis en plein dans les examens. C'est le bordel partout dans ma chambre ( comme à chaque fois que j'étudie pour des exams ), et en plus je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit qui n'est pas en rapport avec ça -'

Oui, je suis atteinte d'un drôle de syndrome xD Mais si vous pouviez voir le désordre qui règne dans ma pièce en ce moment, le nombre de feuilles de cours mélangées ( je vais devoir tout ranger après T_T ), les habits étalés, les classeurs ouverts un peu partout,... Bref, je vous laisse lire cet Os, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme tous les autres.

Bonne lecture.

PS : c'est certainement l'histoire la plus courte que j'aie jamais écrit. xD

* * *

Indéfinissable

Depuis qu'il était enfant, Kimblee avait toujours été très différent des autres. Lui, ce n'étaient pas de simples jeux futiles qui l'amusaient, ou le sourire de ses parents qui le rendait heureux. Il ne détestait pas les cours, et adorait même aller à l'école. De plus, une fois chez lui, il n'en sortait presque plus, passant son temps à lire. Ses géniteurs s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour lui, mais ne voulant que son bonheur, l'avaient laissé tranquille.

En vérité, Solf n'était heureux que très rarement. Il était souvent distrait, mais peu joyeux. Pourtant, ses centres d'intérêt étaient nombreux. Il était passionné par toutes les branches scolaires, que ce soit la géographie, le français, ou encore les sciences. Tous les livres de la bibliothèque de son village étaient passés entre ses mains. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas à le rendre heureux.

Un jour, un incendie s'était déclaré dans son école. Au lieu de fuir, comme ses camarades, il était resté en classe, ne réussissant pas à quitter les flammes dévastatrices de ses yeux. Puis, survint l'explosion. Il y survécut de justesse, et y trouva même un sens à sa vie.

Depuis cet instant, une obsession la hanta sans cesse. Il voulait… non, devait réentendre ce bruit, si pur, si beau il devait encore savourer la fumée dégagée, goûter par tous ses pores au souffle qui l'avait projeté à terre.

Lorsqu'il apprit que ce phénomène avait été le fruit qu'une réaction chimique, il s'investit dans les sciences plus que dans n'importe quelle autre matière, allant même à pied jusqu'à la ville la plus proche pour obtenir plus d'informations. Qu'importe que personne autour de lui ne le comprenne de toute façon, ils n'en avaient jamais pris la peine. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait prêter attention aux pensées des autres à son égard.

Solf était très curieux, il voulait tout connaître, tout comprendre, tout prévoir ! Il voulait aussi tout créer. Ce fut l'alchimie qui lui offrit cette possibilité…

Elle correspondait parfaitement à sa règle de vie, détruire pour recréer quelque chose de meilleur. Pour améliorer un écrit, il valait mieux le réécrire pour améliorer les êtres faibles et puérils, il fallait les exterminer pour qu'ils puissent renaître…

Kimblee souhaitait également connaître tous les rouages constituant l'univers, et déterminer l'avenir en fonction de ceux-ci. Il l'avait souvent remarqué, pour apprendre, il fallait premièrement observer. Mais rien n'était jamais assez intéressant à observer pour Kimblee, rien d'assez intéressant de se passait. Plus rien, depuis ce premier « boum ».

Si seulement un évènement spectaculaire pouvait se produire ! pensait-il. En désespoir de cause, il s'engagea dans l'armée, mais rien de bien passionnant n'arriva.

Puis, il y eut la guerre d'Ishbal.

Ce furent les plus belles années de Solf. Il pouvait enfin laisser libre cours à sa destruction, à sa folie. Il pouvait améliorer les hommes, le monde. Il ressentait enfin les fortes sensations dont il avait rêvé : l'adrénaline, l'anxiété, la peur, le surpassement de soi.

Il ne se battit pas pour l'armée il se battit pour lui, pour ses valeurs, comme devait le faire chaque être humain. Chaque corps ne pouvant être modifié que par la destruction.

C'est pour cela qu'il ne se posait pas les questions que les autres se posaient à son égard. Il était lui il était indéfinissable. Il ne changerait pas, à moins qu'il disparaisse de cette terre.

Et ce fut en tant que tel qu'il arriva au terme de sa vie. Ce que l'on définissait par l'indéfinissable.


	9. Os n8

Titre : Avec un peu de tendresse...

Auteur : Drimali

Genre : Family

Personnages : Roy et Chris Mustang.

_Des personnages assez peu vus ensemble, mais qui me tiennent vraiment à cœur. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_773 Mots._

* * *

-Roy ?

Le jeune garçon tourna à peine la tête, et vit du coin de l'œil la personne qui l'interpellait. Pourtant, il se replaça aussitôt comme précédemment. Pas la peine de se déranger pour si peu.

Chris Mustang venait de finir de se préparer pour aller travailler. En sortant de sa chambre, elle avait vu toute une ribambelle d'enfants passer en trombe devant elle. Mais aucune trace de la tignasse brune caractéristique de son neveu.

Après de vaines recherches dans chaque recoin de la maison, après même avoir interrogé toutes les filles passant à sa portée, elle avait atterri, sans trop savoir comment, sur le toit doucement pentu de l'établissement.

Le petit garçon y était assis, chaudement emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de laine, la peluche et le postérieur dans la neige, tout au bord du vide grand de trois étages.

Elle s'était d'abord inquiétée, puis avait ressenti une vague de soulagement en le voyant réagir. Enfin, réagir était un bien grand mot. Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de répondre !

-Il me semble t'avoir adressé la parole, Roy James Mustang !

Cette fois, il ne prit même pas la peine d'esquisser un mouvement. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il préférait regarder les lumières qui clignotaient, en contrebas. Elles étaient toujours là en même temps que la neige. Des milliers de guirlandes scintillantes, qui brillaient de mille feux. Des fruits aux couleurs vives, des branches de houx par milliers. Des enluminures dorées et argentées, collées aux vitres et aux murs des maisons. Quand une auto passait, la lueur des phares les caressait, renvoyant dans l'air des éclats de lumière, comme des milliers de paillettes en suspension parmi les flocons immaculés. Et enfin, des cadeaux. Des vrais, des faux, des rouges, des verts, des bleus, avec ou sans rubans, mais donnant tous autant l'envie de les ouvrir pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Roy n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup de cadeaux. Parfois, sa tante lui trouvait un vêtement un vêtement en faisant un tour au marché, elle le déposé donc, un peu froissé, sur le bord de son lit. Chris n'était pas une pro du rangement. Et pour son dernier anniversaire, elle lui avait acheté une petite auto rouge. Elle était jolie, elle brillait à la lueur des lampes à gaz, et quand il la faisait reculer et la lâchait, elle avançait toute seule ! Il se souvenait de ce soir là. Alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs par terre, dans leur chambre, elle l'avait posée devant lui, le papier de l'emballage un peu déchiré. Devant son regard étonné, elle avait grommelé un vague « Euh… Joyeux anniversaire », et elle était sortie précipitamment.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle s'était accroupie à côté de lui, et le regardait, avec ses yeux noirs de charbon, outrageusement entourés d'une profusion de maquillage. Son teint était rendu blême par de la poudre immaculée, et ses pommettes artificiellement rosées ressortaient sur l'ensemble. Ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge presque pourpre, et elle avait posé une mouche au coin de sa bouche.

Le vent fit bouger quelques mèches de son chignon pas vraiment soigné (volontairement), amenant aux narines de Roy des odeurs d'eau de toilette coûteuse et de tabac froid.

Elle ressemblait un peu à une poupée de porcelaine, avec ses grands yeux vides et son visage figé. C'est pourquoi il fut presque surpris quand elle ouvrit la bouche :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Au lieu de répondre, il reporta son regard sur la route. Au sol, un gros et vieux monsieur rougeaud poussait un chariot rempli de victuailles sucrées.

-C'est qui, lui ? Demanda-il au lieu de répondre.

Pour le coup, la poupée eut vraiment l'air surprise.

-Ben… C'est le père Noël !

Silence.

-Mais si ! Celui qui distribue les cadeaux aux enfants ! Tu le connais pas ?

Le gamin ne répondait toujours pas, l'observant l'air vaguement intéressé. Il aurait eu exactement la même expression si elle lui avait parlé en une autre langue.

Chris se sentit vaguement responsable de son ignorance. Elle-même était inculte en tout ce qui concernait les enfants. Il semblerait qu'elle lui ait au moins transmis quelque chose…

En silence, ils l'observèrent vendre une énorme sucette rouge et blanche à une fillette aux joues écarlates.

-Dis, Roy… Tu ne voudrais pas un bon chocolat chaud, toi ?

Il l'observa, Chris, avec son demi-sourire qui montrait ses dents rondes, et ses petites rides en pattes d'oie au coin des yeux.

Il afficha un franc sourire.

-Le dernier en bas est un rat crevé !

* * *

_Petit point culture générale :_

_-Avant 1850, les gens décoraient leurs sapins avec des pommes bien rouges. Or, une année, l'hiver a été particulièrement froid, et il y a eu une pénurie de fruits. C'est dans ce contexte que furent inventées les premières boules de noël, alors en verre._

_-Les guirlandes scintillantes ont été inventées fin XIX siècle, mais étaient alors très onéreuses. Il suffit d'imaginer que grâce à alchimie, Amestris est un peu en avance par rapport à notre monde à la même époque (et nous avons quelque__s indices de cette avance dans le manga qui se passe en 1915, d'ailleurs, notamment au niveau de l'armement)._


	10. Os n9

Titre : Satellite

Auteure : Riza M.

Genre : Family

Personnages : Famille Elric

Bonjour, voilà donc en ce beau jour un nouvel Os ^^ C'est certainement un des plus légers que j'aie jamais écrit ( comme quoi, moi aussi, je sais écrire des trucs joyeux ), quoique...

Je vous laisse juger.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Satellite

Depuis qu'il était né, Edward Elric avait toujours eu soif de connaissances. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'enrichir de savoirs nouveaux. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il fut en âge de parler, il posa Ces questions à toute personne susceptible de lui répondre.

« C'est quoi un bourgeon ? »

« C'est quoi une frontière ? »

« C'est quoi un grimoire ? »

« C'est quoi une voiture ? »

Voilà ce qui rythmait la vie de la famille Elric. A toute heure du jour et la nuit, la pauvre Trisha devait subir les interrogations les plus farfelues d'Edward. Elle tentait d'y répondre tant bien que mal, mais elle ne savait pas tout non plus. Et arriva le jour où Ed ne put obtenir de réponse à sa question…

C'est quoi un satellite ?

L'enfant avait entendu ce mot lors d'un cours, mais n'en avait pas saisi la signification. Sa maman, complètement perdue face à ce mot, ne put lui répondre autre chose que :

Demande à ton père, lui saura certainement mieux t'expliquer que moi.

Seulement voilà, Ed n'avait presque jamais vu son père. Il était déjà rare qu'ils soient quatre attablés aux moments des repas, alors, pour arriver à lui parler !

Le petit blond l'avait toujours considéré comme une bête étrange, vivant séparée de lui. Il l'avait souvent observé à travers la porte de son bureau, analysant ses faits et gestes. Il savait qu'il était lié à lui d'une quelconque manière, il le sentait lorsque Van se trouvait à proximité, mais il ne savait comment décrire ce lien. C'était pour lui chose impossible.

« Papa. »

C'était tout ce qu'on avait daigné à lui répondre. Mais pour l'enfant, ce mot ne signifiait rien.

Pour une raison qu'Ed ignorait, il n'avait pas réussi à demander sa définition à Trisha. Il se doutait qu'une chose importante pesait sur ce mot une chose qu'il aurait dû connaître…

Toujours est-il que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Edward passait à tourner en rond devant la porte du bureau de son père. Ce temps lui paraissait interminable cependant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à pousser le rectangle de bois le séparant d'Hohenheim.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de poser sa question à d'autres personnes. Il sortit en courant de sa maison et prit la direction de la demeure de sa meilleure amie. Sans prêter attention à ses chaussettes devenues boueuses, il frappa à la porte. Winry vint lui ouvrir, un étrange assemblage métallique à la main.

Sans même prendre le temps de lui dire bonjour, l'aîné des Elric lui lança impatient :

- Dis, dis, Winry, c'est quoi un satellite ?

La jeune blonde la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis lui répondit, agacée :

- Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être que mamie Pinako le sait.

Elle prit le garçon par la main et l'entraîna dans le vieil atelier. Malheureusement, la fumeuse ne put lui fournir que de confuses explications. Dépité, Ed grommela un vague merci, et prit la direction de la sortie, salissant encore un peu plus le parquet au passage.

Lorsqu'il revint chez lui, il demanda en désespoir de cause à son frère s'il savait ce qu'était un satellite. Mais celui-ci n'en savait pas plus que son amie.

Finalement, résigné, il se planta à nouveau devant la porte du bureau. Prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa celle-ci. L'enfant fut aussitôt subjugué par la montagne de livres se présentant à lui.

Ils jonchaient presque entièrement le sol, couvraient les moindres étagères des bibliothèques, et s'élevaient en piles instables aux coins de la pièce. Ouverts les uns sur les autres, Edward put constater qu'ils étaient littéralement criblés de notes en bas de page.

Van, courbé sur son bureau pas très bien éclairé, questionna l'arrivé sans même tourner la tête :

- C'est toi, Trisha ?

Comme personne ne lui répondait, il se leva de sa chaise grinçante. Puis, lorsqu'il aperçut Ed, la surprise le cloua littéralement sur place.

- Dis, commença l'enfant, en s'avançant légèrement.

Ses yeux, aussi dorés que ceux de son père, tentaient de soutenir le regard à moitié perdu de ce dernier.

- C'est quoi un satellite ?

La surprise de Van se mua peu à peu en stupéfaction. C'est tout juste si sa mâchoire ne se décrochait pas pour s'écraser au sol.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le blondinet, fébrile et paniqué en même temps.

Devant la mine crispée de son fils attendant sa réponse, Hohenheim se ressaisit pour lui expliquer un peu vacillant la signification de ce mot.

- Un satellite, c'est… comment dire, hésita-t-il. Tu vois ce qu'est la lune.

Edward acquiesça.

- Eh bien, un satellite, c'est ça. C'est un corps céleste tournant autour d'un autre selon un chemin prédéfini.

L'enfant, satisfait de cette réponse n'avait à présent plus qu'un seul désir : utiliser ce nouveau vocabulaire au plus vite. Il commença alors à dessiner des cercles autour de son père. Après quelques tours, il lança en souriant :

- Je suis ton satellite !

- Mais tu n'es pas un corps céleste, rétorqua gentiment Van.

- Si, je suis ton satellite ! continua de brailler Ed, sautillant toujours autour du corps de son père, piétinant les précieux ouvrages. Puis, il plissa les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait intensément. Comme ça, je ne te quitterai jamais papa.

Reportant toute son attention sur son nouveau jeu, il ne put voir le triste sourire fugace qui passa sur le visage de Van.


	11. Os n10

Titre : La Peur du noir  
Auteur : Drimali  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort  
Personnages : Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang

* * *

La peur du noir

Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses doigts, fortement agrippé à la tasse de chocolat chaud achetée quelques minutes auparavant, étaient tout engourdis. De nombreux flocons de neige venaient se poser sur ses cheveux, lui faisant regretter de les avoir coupés si courts. Mais cela avait été nécessaire : sa chevelure auparavant bien trop longue la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Elle y avait donc remédié, et cela, malgré les lamentations déchirantes de Roy.

Celui-ci était justement planté à ses côtés, observant avec indifférence -avec émerveillement, comme seuls le remarquèrent les yeux du faucon- les décorations lumineuses accrochées aux boutiques de chaque côté de la rue. Devant elles, serrés les uns contre les autres, les étals appartenant au marché de Noël d'East-city rivalisaient de richesses : ici et là, on pouvait voir des bijoux aussi faux que lumineux, des décorations de Noël de toutes les couleurs, des jouets en bois vernis accompagnés de poupées de chiffon ou de porcelaine, et de délicieuses victuailles qui mettaient au supplice les ventres des passants. Et partout autour, des bambins recouverts de laine jusqu'au nez courraient, sautaient, riaient, sous les yeux de leurs parents débordés. Roy intercepta le regard de sa compagne. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Il prédisait une des pires catastrophes, quand…

- Roy ?

Et ceci confirma ses pires craintes.

- Hmm ?

- Tu aimes les enfants ?

* * *

Le vacarme que produisaient tant de personnes rassemblées au même endroit en période de fêtes était assourdissant, pourtant, seuls les rires des enfants parvenaient à ses oreilles. Devant, derrière elle, de tous les côtés, ils étaient partout. Elle ne voyait qu'eux, elle n'entendait qu'eux, elle ne sentait qu'eux. Et quelque part en elle, tout près de son cœur, elle sentit un petit resserrement. De la joie, de l'envie, et… ? De la jalousie. Jalousie de ces enfants insouciants, parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus été. Jalousie de ces mères qui couvaient leur progéniture du regard, parce qu'elles, possédaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas : c'était cet amour si pur et si puissant, transmissible seulement d'une mère à son enfant, cet être qui est en fait le plus important du monde.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'enfants avec Roy, elle savait que cela ramènerait trop de mauvais souvenirs, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il avait assisté à sa lente ascension vers le monde des adultes, un peu trop tôt au goût de la norme. C'est vrai, elle n'avait plus été une enfant depuis la disparition de sa mère. Roy avait joué un véritable rôle dans sa quasi-enfance saccagée mais c'était le bon rôle, celui du « gentil ». Ce n'était pas qu'elle avait considéré son père comme le « méchant », non. En fait, il avait même été si peu présent qu'il n'avait pas eu de rôle à jouer. Le véritable méchant, selon elle, c'était le sort, le mauvais sort, celui qui s'acharnait sur elle depuis si longtemps. Parfois, elle se demandait quelle erreur elle avait commise, pour devoir subir un tel châtiment.

Quant à Roy, eh bien... Elle ne savait pas grand chose à son sujet. Qu'elle ait posé directement la question ou que la conversation s'oriente un peu trop sur ses origines à son goût, il avait toujours éludé le sujet avec brio, comme à son habitude. Mais elle savait qu'il avait au moins aussi peur qu'elle : on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il supportât vraiment la compagnie des enfants...

Cette peur qui la rongeait, qui les rongeait, depuis si longtemps tous les deux, elle avait envie de la combattre bien en face. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution. C'était le bon moment, elle le sentait. Alors, elle prit imperceptiblement une grande bouffée d'air. Et se lança.

-Roy ?

Il se raidit instantanément.

* * *

-Tu aimes les enfants ?

Le temps s'était arrêté. Elle l'avait dit. Elle l'avait dit. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

-Et bien, euh... Je pense que moins ces morveux sont nombreux, mieux je me po... Aieuh !

Riza retira ses ongles de son bras et essaya de prendre un air sérieux, sans y parvenir tout à fait.

-Et pour de vrai.

Il soupira. Oui, il avait peur. Il avait toujours pensé qu'un enfant devait grandir dans un environnement stable, entre deux parents aimants et disponibles. Exactement le contraire de ce qu'il avait vécu. Bien sûr, Chris l'aimait bien, mais... C'était Chris.

Avec son métier et sa position actuelle, il se voyait mal se préoccuper d'âmes en plus. Même s'il en avait envie, au fond. Mais très au fond, alors. Parce qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde.

Et pourtant... Ce n'était que ce qu'il croyait. Mais à présent, après une proposition aussi délicieuse que concrète, il ne pouvait s 'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Et l'idée germa lentement en lui, sur le chemin du retour à la maison.

Alors qu'ils étaient juste devant l'immeuble, il attrapa doucement Riza par la taille, lui souffla un baiser dans le cou, avant de remonter jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tu viens ? Chuchota-t-il. Je vais te monter comment on fait...


	12. Os n11

Titre : Unique

Auteur : Drimali  
Genre : Friendship  
Personnages : Le petit être de la fiole, et l'Esclave n°23

_Et voici la fin de mon aventure sur cette collaboration. Bon, ça fait un peu sinistre (ou même un peu Koh Lanta) dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié les écrits que je vous ai proposé ici. Et je vous souhaite, bien évidemment, un Joyeux Noël, et de bonnes vacances (oui, enfin les vacances !). Accessoirement, je vous souhaite aussi de survivre à la fin du monde, qui arrivera visiblement dans les heures qui suivent (on m'a parlé de 23h11, mais bon), parce que sinon, vous ne pourrez pas lire le dernier OS de Riza-Mustang. Ce qui serait oh combien dommage._

_Pour mes fans (ahem) qui sont également friands de Royai, je pense à un nouvel OS sur mon recueil Multicolore dans les prochains jours. A bon entendeur..._

_1 511 Mots._

* * *

Unique

L'Homonculus ne savait pas vraiment comment il était venu au monde. Quand il avait ouvert l'œil pour la première fois, il avait senti la Vie, autour de lui. Beaucoup de couleurs, et de formes, variées. Il s'était sentit agressé, et l'avait refermé.

Sa vision des choses fut plus nette dés la seconde fois. Son œil accrocha immédiatement une drôle de créature, penchée sur quelque chose, à peu de pas de lui. « Un Humain », lui dit immédiatement son cerveau tout neuf. Il se félicita d'être doté d'un tel attribut.

Aussitôt, il ressentit le besoin de se manifester, de prouver sa présence. Alors, il voulut se déplacer. Il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois, cela lui vint tout seul. Il bougea. Mais se retrouva bloqué.

Le scientifique, qui était occupé sur une expérience banale, de celle qu'il accomplissait tous les jours, fut coupé dans son travail par un bruit sourd et répétitif tout près de lui. Il se releva, parcourant le laboratoire du regard, et finalement le vit. Le petit être de la fiole.

Il était tout noir et tout rond, avec un œil unique, et deux bras très fins. Il se débattait, en vain, dans sa cage translucide. L'homme s'approcha et la souleva dans ses mains, à hauteur de ses yeux. La créature était parfaite, du moins en apparence. Il ne savait pas d'où elle était née, ni comment, ni de qui, mais il décida dans l'instant qu'il en serait le créateur. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée le premier.

Il ne connaissait pas le degré d'intelligence de l'homonculus, mais étais sur qu'il n'était pas des moindres. En effet, la créature avait compris, et cessé de se battre contre sa fiole. Il décida de l'emmener chez lui. Ce serait plus simple de le tester à domicile, et puis, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire voler cette petite merveille d'innovation. Car c'était en sa présence, et pas en celle d'un autre, que l'Homonculus s'était manifesté pour la première fois.

* * *

Le début de la vie de l'Homonculus fut très monotone. Il passait ses journées et ses nuits dans le bureau de son « créateur », l'observant travailler, tout le temps. Parfois, il redevenait son centre d'intérêt pour quelques heures, quand l'homme avait trouvé une expérience à lui faire subir, juste pour voir. Il introduisait des éléments variés dans sa fiole, pour voir comment il réagirait. Il l'exposait à l'air libre, pour voir l'effet que cela lui faisait. Il lui parlait, même, des heures durant, espérant une réponse. Mais rien ne venait.

En somme, tout ceci ne rendait pas la vie de l'Homonculus très palpitante. Le plus souvent, même, il s'ennuyait. Pourtant, un élément venait régulièrement le sortir de sa torpeur quotidienne. C'était un jeune garçon, blond comme l'innocence, qui venait faire le ménage dans son bureau. Chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, le petit être de la fiole sentait son cœur - ou du moins, ce qui lui en tenait comme tel, comme à l'approche de quelqu'un qu'on aime bien, d'un ami, de la famille, d'un _frère_. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir à sa présence. Alors, il ne bougeait pas. Ne se faisait pas remarquer.

Mais il l'observait. Il essayait de comprendre quel lien particulier le lien à l'humain, car il ressentait bien quelque chose entre le garçon et lui. Et un jour, il trouva. Alors, pour la première fois, il ouvrit la bouche, et parla.

-« Dis-moi… Quel est ton nom ? »

* * *

La « redécouverte » de l'intelligence de l'Homonculus fit grande sensation dans la grande ville de Xerxès. Maintenant que celui-ci s'était enfin décidé à parler, on se bousculait à la porte du scientifique afin d'entendre ses bons conseils. Chaque personne, du plus éminent chercheur aux paysans de la basse classe, manifestait le désir d'entretenir une conversation avec lui. Bientôt, les entrées à la maison du scientifique se firent limitées. Seuls ceux qui pouvaient payer, entraient. Evidemment.

Observant le visage de tous les chercheurs et alchimistes passant à sa portée, l'Homonculus se demandait qui était réellement à l'origine de la réaction l'ayant créé.

Le jeune garçon, premier témoin de la parole du miracle dans la fiole, obtint immédiatement les faveurs de son maître. Il devint son apprenti et se remplit de savoir, devenant Quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit de souhaiter une telle chose auparavant.

Quand un messager du Roi, reconnaissable grâce à ses vêtements plus luxueux, à son allure plus noble, se présenta au manoir, maître et apprenti se retrouvèrent dans un état d'euphorie intense. Le roi venait quérir les services de l'Homonculus. Et ce dernier ajouta un nom à sa liste de services.

Mais le garçon semblait très heureux d'une telle aubaine, alors, l'Homonculus se forçait à monter un peu de joie, pour lui faire plaisir.

Le Roi avait demandé la vie éternelle à l'Homonculus. Rien que cela. Ce dernier en devenait étonné du degré de cupidité que pouvaient atteindre les humains. Il les caractérisa « faibles ». L'avenir dira qu'il existe des exceptions confirmant la règle, mais cela, il ne le saurait que bien plus tard.

Se servant de cette énorme faiblesse dans les capacités humaines, l'Homonculus monta un plan pour se libérer, et enfin bénéficier d'un corps, comme les leurs. Lui en ferait bon usage, il le savait.

Ce qu'il voulait était un corps résistant aux obstacles de la vieillesse et de la maladie, aux affres de la mort. Pour cela, rien de plus simple. Il suffirait d'assembler des milliers de vies humaines, bout à bout, pour en produire une très longue. Rien de plus simple.

Bien évidement, il leur expliqua son plan. A mots couverts. Mais comme d'habitude, les humains, aveuglés par eux même, n'avaient rien vu du tout.

* * *

Le vent soufflait fort, très fort, provoquant des bourrasques qui faisaient voler les cheveux et la cape du jeune homme. Celui-ci avançait ployé sous la force du vent, une espèce de fiole ronde serrée tout contre lui. C'était la saison froide, celle qui apportait tous les vents sur Xerxès. Le mercure avait nettement baissé en quelques semaines, causant un choc aux habitants du pays. Jamais la différence n'avait été si brutale. « Il faut un début à tout », avait déclaré, fataliste, un homme de la ville. L'homonculus avait eu un rictus à la remarque.

De larges canaux d'irrigation étaient construits un peu partout autour du pays. Une telle décision du roi avait été la bienvenue pour les habitants des provinces, fragilisés par les bains de sang qui avaient eu lieu aux quatre coins du pays. Leur souverain ne les avait pas oubliés, disaient-ils. Ils passaient les quelques heures qu'il leur restait accrochés à un espoir vain.

Van Hohenheim atteint le sommet de la plus haute dune des environs de Xerxès. Il faisait nuit, et les étoiles brillaient très fort dans le ciel, quand on s'éloignait de la ville. Il les regarda en silence, quelques instants, avant de prendre la parole :

-Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à venir ici, Homonculus ?

-Pour profiter un peu de la quiétude du lieu. Les humains m'agacent vraiment, avec tous leurs bruits de vie.

-C'est tout ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que l'Homonculus aimait jouer des tours aussi puérils. Depuis qu'il était un tout jeune garçon, et encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait désormais du poil au menton.

Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience du lien qui les unissait. Quand il avait appris qu'ils partageaient le même sang, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de réaction. Comme si cela était une chose tout à fait normale. L'Homonculus avait d'abord été indigné de tant d'aveuglement, mais avait finalement compris. Le garçon envisageait ce lien avec tant de simplicité, de facilité, que c'était comme s'il le considérait faisant partie de sa famille. Alors, l'Homonculus avait décidé de faire de même.

Ce n'était surement pas un hasard, que le seul humain qui lui ait jamais appris quelque chose, fût son frère de sang.

-Oui, c'est tout. Profites-en, toi aussi.

Deuxième soupir. Hohenheim s'affala dans le sable fin, la tête dans les étoiles. Cette position menait irrémédiablement à la réflexion.

-Des fois, je pense à ce que serait ma vie si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré. Je pense à ceux que j'ai laissés derrière moi. Il y a une telle différence entre nous aujourd'hui, alors qu'au fond, je suis exactement comme eux.

-Tu as raison. Les humains sont tous les mêmes. Mais peu s'en rendent compte.

Un silence pensif.

-Mais toi, tu es différent. C'est grâce à toi que je suis né.

Hohenheim eut un sourire désabusé :

-Cette discussion ne même à rien.

Et ils se turent. L'un pensant aux personnes lui étant chères, l'autre à la seule âme qu'il appréciait. Tous deux remplis d'espoir quand au futur. Tous deux, formulant un souhait en voyant passer une étoile filante dans le ciel d'encre. Mais qui peut dire lequel possède le plus d'espoir en lui ?

-Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer, Homonculus. Ils vont s'inquiéter de ton absence.

Le petit être de la fiole acquiesça, adressant un dernier sourire à sa bonne étoile.


	13. Os n12

Titre : Famille

Auteure : Riza M.

Genre : Family

Personnages : King, Sélim et madame Bradley

Voici donc le dernier Os de notre collabo... Sachant que c'est le premier que j'ai écrit, ça me fait tout bizarre. On pourrait appeler ça : la fin du début xD ( au lieu du début de la fin ).

Oui, je déraille, mais après être enfin libérée de mes examens, il est normal que le stress qui retombe engendre des conséquences, plus ou moins inquiétantes...

Ahem, cet Os est donc celui pour lequel j'avais le plus d'inspiration. Cette famille est vraiment très intéressante à étudier. Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, j'aurais pu développer, sur développage des développements. Mais il ne fallait pas que ce soit trop lourd pour vous non plus.

J'espère que cette dernière histoire vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

PS : Peut-être que l'on se reverra lorsque je posterai le chapitre 7 de ma fic...

* * *

Famille

La famille Bradley était aux yeux des habitants d'Amestris, l'image même de la famille parfaite : situation aisée, père généralissime, mère affreusement belle, et fils adorable, prêt à prendre la relève. Même leurs caractères semblaient sans anicroche.

Le fort et imbattable King Bradley, craint et adulé de tous, la fière et respectable première dame du pays et le petit enfant serviable, désireux de succéder à son géniteur…

Tout le monde s'y trompait tout le monde prêtait attention à ces faux-semblants. Et c'est ce qui rendait le plan des créateurs du pays si parfait.

Les seules personnes ayant été assez téméraires pour soupçonner quelque chose et enquêter avaient bien vite été éliminées. Car dès que l'on pénétrait le revers particulièrement sombre des Bradley, on ne pouvait plus en revenir.

Derrière les médias et les apparitions en public se cachait en réalité une vie de famille bien décousue, où l'amour n'avait aucune place.

L'homme rentrait toujours très tard, prétextant à la surcharge de travail. Travail incluant généralement cinq autres individus tout aussi humains que lui.

Madame Bradley l'attendait pourtant, chaque soir, veillant la porte d'entrée. Néanmoins, elle finissait par s'endormir aux alentours des premières heures du jour.

King, passant à côté d'elle, s'étonnait à chaque fois de sa détermination.

_« Les êtres humains sont vraiment des créatures étranges. »_

Quant à Sélim, sa vie diurne avait beau se dérouler le plus normalement du monde, cela ne faisait pas de lui un enfant ordinaire. Car, dès que les rayons du soleil disparaissaient, il quittait son inutile lit pour « travailler ».

La seule personne, interne à leur milieu, ayant été bernée par leurs faux-semblants, était donc la pauvre madame Bradley. Bernée ? Peut-être pas autant qu'on l'aurait cru.

King était un homonculus, au service de père. Sa vie avait été contrôlée au millimètre près depuis sa naissance, ne visant qu'à faire de lui, le représentant de la justice pour Amestris. La seule décision qu'il ait jamais pu prendre était le choix de sa femme. Il avait d'ailleurs bien prit le temps de la chercher. Il devait avoir la femme parfaite, sublime, et parée de toutes les qualités inimaginablement possibles.

Le généralissime prit beaucoup de plaisir dans cette recherche, car il n'était après tout pas mieux que les soldats qu'il dirigeait… un simple pantin.

Pour profiter un maximum de cette mince liberté qui lui avait été accordée, il avait joué à la véritable histoire d'amour, l'invitant dans les restaurants les plus chics, lui offrant des fleurs, des chocolats, et bien sûr, était allé se promener avec elle au clair de lune.

Malheureusement, l'arrivée de Sélim l'avait grandement obligé à restreindre toutes ces petites libertés. Il en avait été attristé, sans qu'il en connaisse véritablement la raison.

* * *

Ce jour-là, King avait été confronté à un travail assez ardu, étalé sur le moindre millimètre carré de son bureau, qui s'assurerait de le garder jusqu'au petit matin.

Madame Bradley, n'ayant pas connaissance de ce fait, s'assit sur le canapé en cuir de son salon à neuf heures tapantes. Elle avait l'espoir que ce jour… ce jour spécifique, il rentrerait plus tôt.

Pour tromper son attente, elle perdit son regard dans les profondeurs de l'âtre de sa cheminée. Ferrée par une grille de plomb, le feu qui y étincelait brûlait de tout son éclat. Des gerbes, tantôt acérées, tantôt longilignes, jaillissaient des tréfonds de ses flammes jaunâtres. Elles s'égayaient ensuite en mille directions, disparaissant en un nuage de fumée. Ces dernières étaient aspirées dans le couloir sombre formé par le renflement de la cheminée. Composé de pierres soigneusement maçonnées, il contrastait fortement avec les murs plâtrés l'entourant.

Le soleil avait à présent disparu depuis de nombreuses heures, mais madame Bradley était fermement décidée à voir son mari. Car aujourd'hui était une fête de famille.

Elle désirait plus que tout souhaiter à King un joyeux Noël, et lui offrir son cadeau enveloppé de vert posé sur la table.

Elle voulait le voir le matin même, étant donné qu'il travaillerait toute la journée du 24. Le voir lui, à la place de ce stupide feu qui ne tarderait pas à s'éteindre. Si la première dame n'allait pas bientôt remettre un bois…

Mais même un simple trajet comme contourner la table basse cerclée de noir, paraissait à ses yeux comme la pire des épreuves. Ses membres lui paraissaient si lourds… Madame Bradley se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne passait pas au travers de son canapé.

La seule chose lui permettant de maintenir ses paupières soulevées était la perspective de la future vue de son mari. Cette fois-ci, elle résisterait. Hors de question d'abandonner la lutte qui s'était installée entre elle et son corps.

Pour ce faire, elle dirigea toute sa volonté vers son bras. Celui-ci s'avança vers un épais livre à couverture vieillie, posé sur la table basse. Lire l'occuperait. Enfin, lire était un bien grand mot madame Bradley avait plutôt tendance à s'accrocher à chaque mot qu'elle pouvait déchiffrer, sans se formaliser de sa signification. La femme aux cheveux mi-grisonnants tournait les pages, d'un mouvement lent, mais paradoxalement fébrile. Elle avançait dans l'histoire sans comprendre les moindres rouages de l'enquête menée par le détective. Néanmoins, c'était justement ce qui lui importait : elle avançait elle restait éveillée.

A quelques mètres d'elle, se cachait Sélim. La pénombre que lui apportait la porte était parfaite pour sa dissimulation. L'homonculus, de même que Bradley, peinait à comprendre sa mère adoptive. Pourquoi combattait-elle ses propres envies ? Pourquoi attendre un homme qui ne se souciait pas d'elle ? Pourquoi espérer avoir une vie de famille ?

Ils n'étaient pas une vraie famille, juste des instruments réunis dans la même demeure. Des instruments soigneusement étudiés et choisis parmi les meilleurs. De quoi réaliser Le plan.

Comment pouvait-on être aveugle à ce point ? Les êtres humains avaient beau être stupides, il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser. Le raisonnement de cette femme lui échappait complètement, comme au premier jour où elle avait commencé à l'intriguer.

L'enfant avait déjà été placé dans de nombreuses familles depuis la création d'Amestris, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti d'aussi étranges sensations. Des sensations aussi humaines.

Tout avait réellement dérapé ce jour. Sélim n'avait pas fait attention il n'en avait pas besoin : son corps était quasiment indestructible grâce à sa pierre philosophale. Cette voiture l'aurait à peiné égratigné. C'était à peine s'il risquait une cicatrice.

Néanmoins, malgré ces évidences, sa mère s'était jetée sur lui dans le but de le sauver.

« Qu'était-il passé par la tête de cette… humaine ? » se demandait-il encore aujourd'hui. Elle était dérangée. Voilà, c'était une humaine dérangée.

Or, la véritable question qui tiraillait son cœur n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse.

Secouant la tête pour éjecter ces mauvais souvenirs, il préféra penser au jour promis. Il était bien plus proche de lui qu'il y a quelques petits siècles. Bientôt, toute la population mourrait pour former une nouvelle pierre philosophale. Même madame Bradley. Même sa mère.

Sentant une vague nostalgie s'emparer de lui, Sélim vida aussitôt ces pensées néfastes de sa tête. Mais une seule phrase persista malgré tout : « Pourquoi suis-je toujours aussi faible face à elle… »

Soudain, une fine lumière éclaira la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité, suite à l'extinction du feu. Ce léger rai éclaira le visage détendu, mais reflétant une certaine tristesse de la première dame du pays. Un visage fermé, étendu sur l'accoudoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le généralissime entra dans la pièce et découvrit sa femme affalée dans le canapé, un livre mi-ouvert gisant sur le sol.

Viens, Sélim, ordonna simplement King. On va travailler.

La famille Bradley avait beau avoir l'air d'une famille parfaite, une fois qu'on y entrait, il n'y avait que madame Bradley pour y croire.

Mais en tout cas, le regard lancé vers elle par Sélim et son père lorsqu'ils sortirent, ne lui donnait pas tord.


End file.
